Hypothalamic growth hormone releasing hormone (GRF) stimulates pituitary GH synthesis & release. It is estimated that 75& of GH deficient children have GRF deficiency rather than GH deficiency. This study will evaluate (1) the efficacy & tolerability of GRF-44 (synthetic peptide), in children with documented GH deficiency, in promoting growth; (2) insulin secretion & action before & after GRF treatment, since GH treatment is known to lead to insulin resistance.